Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 095
Soar! Blackfeather Dragon!! is the ninety-fifth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary::The [[duel between Crow Hogan and Bolten continues. Crow learns the truth behind Robert Pearson's death and overcomes Bolten's "Crimson Mefist" lockdown with his newly unveiled Signer Dragon, "Black-Winged Dragon".]] Featured Duels Bolten vs. Crow Hogan :... continued from last episode. '''Crow's turn' Crow sets "Trap Stun". He then Normal Summons "Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield" (DEF: 1800) and ends his turn. Bolten's turn Bolten Normal Summons "White Warrior - Snow the Rope Dart" (ATK: 0). "White Warrior - Snow the Rope Dart's" effect increases its ATK by 100 for each card on the field (ATK: 700). Bolten attacks Crow directly with "White Warrior - Snow the Rope Dart" (Crow: 2400 Life Points). He then activates "White Warrior - Fog the Treasured Shield's" effect, destroying Crow's set card "Trap Stun". He ends his turn. Crow's turn Crow Normal Summons "Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame" (ATK: 1800), he then tunes Shura and Mistral to Synchro Summon "Blackwing Armed Wing" (ATK: 2300). Crow attacks "White Warrior - Snow the Rope Dart" with "Blackwing Armed Wing", but Bolten activates "White Warrior - Snow the Rope Dart's" effect, returning it to his hand when it is attacked. Crow then attacks "White Warrior - Fog the Treasured Shield", activating "Blackwing Armed Wing's" effect (ATK: 2800) and destroys it (Bolten: 3200 Life Points). He then sets 1 card and ends his turn. The effect of "Sacred Arrow" inflicts 400 damage to Bolten (Bolten: 2800 Life Points). Bolten's turn Bolten Normal Summons "White Warrior - Snow the Rope Dart" (ATK: 0), he tunes "White Warrior - Hail the Iron Hammer" and "White Warrior - Snow the Rope Dart" to Synchro Summon "Crimson Mefist" (ATK: 2800) and activates its effect (Crow: 1800 Life Points). He attacks "Blackwing Armed Wing" with "Crimson Mefist" (Crow: 1300 Life Points) and ends his turn. The effect of "Sacred Arrow" inflicts 400 damage to Crow (Crow: 900 Life Points). Crow's turn Crow activates Speed World 2's effect, removing 7 Speed Counters to draw 1 card. He Normal Summons "Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak" (DEF: 1500). He sets 1 card, which activates "Crimson Mefist's" effect (Crow: 600 Life Points), he then ends his turn. Bolten's turn Bolten activates "Crimson Mefist's" effect, but Crow activates "Down Burst", re-setting Bolten's Trap Cards "White Out" and "Sacred Arrow". He then activates "Delta Crow - Anti Reverse", destroying both of Bolten's Traps (Crow: 300 Life Points from "Crimson Mefist's" effect). Bolten Normal Summons "White Warrior - Sleet the Morning Star" (ATK: 0), then tributes it to allow "Crimson Mefist" to inflict damage to Crow equal to half of "Crimson Mefist's" ATK. He attacks "Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak", but Crow sends "Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky" from his hand to prevent its destruction and also shield himself from Battle Damage. Bolten Sets 1 card and ends his turn. Crow's turn Crow Normal Summons "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" (ATK: 1700). He tunes "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" and "Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak" to Synchro Summon "Black-Winged Dragon" (ATK: 2800). Bolten activates "Synchro Rivalry", preventing "Crimson Mefist" from being destroyed. Crow activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton", drawing 2 cards from his Deck and discarding ("Blackwing - Zephyrus the Elite"). He sets "Blackwing - Bombardment". "Crimson Mefist's" effect activates, but the damage is reduced to 0 by the effect of "Black-Winged Dragon": It loses ATK equal to the damage Crow would have taken (ATK: 2500). (In the anime, this is "Black-Winged Dragon's" effect.) Crow Special Summons "Blackwing - Zephyrus the Elite" using its effect; "Black-Winged Dragon's" ATK is reduced by 400 (ATK: 2100). He sets "Blackwing - Bombardment", destroying "Blackwing - Zephyrus the Elite". "Crimson Mefist's" effect activates, but is once again negated by "Black-Winged Dragon's" effect (ATK: 1800). Crow repeats this move until "Black-Winged Dragon's" ATK is reduced to 0. Then he activates "Black-Winged Dragon's" secondary effect: By returning its ATK to its original strength, all of Bolten's monsters lose the same amount of ATK. "Black-Winged Dragon's" ATK returns to 2800 and "Crimson Mefist" loses 2800 ATK (ATK: 0). Then he attacks "Crimson Mefist" with "Black-Winged Dragon" (Bolten: 0 Life Points) Crow wins the Duel. Trivia * Crow attacked "Crimson Mefist" with "Black-Winged Dragon", though this is only possible through the anime version of its effect. The real "Black-Winged Dragon" card has an additional burn effect added into the stat-change effect. *This makes it both impractical and impossible to have defeated Bolten with an attack as his Life Points would have already been 0. *Also, "Black-Winged Dragon's" anime effect that reduced its ATK by 300 (by negating "Crimson Mefist's" effect) and then 400 (due to the effect of "Blackwing - Zephyrus the Elite"), is similar to its real-life counterpart, where it loses 700 ATK when a Black Feather Counter is placed on the card. (300 + 400 = 700) * During the flashback in this episode, the old version of Duel Disk was showing there. * To reduce the damage of Crimson Mefist to 300 during Bolten's last turn, Crow would have had to activate both cards, Delta Crow - Anti Reverse and Down Burst (in that order), before Bolten activated Crimson Mefist's effect. Otherwise, both cards would still be on the field when Crimson Mefist's effect resolves. This is an anime suspense error (ie. build suspense by making it seem like he'll lose, have him counter and survive by the skin of his teeth, but he would have lost in reality). In the anime: 1. Bolten activates Crimson Mefist's effect. 2. Crow activates Down Burst, and it resolves apparently in the middle of a chain. 3. Crow activates Delta Crow - Anti Reverse, and it resolves, destroying cards that should not have been facedown yet by the effect of Down Burst. Differences in Adaptations * In the Japanese version, Bolger turned on Pearson after refusing investments from businessmen from New Domino because he thought Pearson was selfish & didn't care as much about completing the Duel Runner as he did being recognized for creating it himself. In the English dub, he knew that Pearson had selfless reasons for refusing but betrayed him anyway because he wanted the money. * In the English dub, Blackwing Armed Wing is mistakenly called Blackwing Armor Master.